


Man, I hate highschool (Formula 1 highschool au)

by ChanBaek_Feelings



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Break Up, Bullying, Crush, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Swearing, big overprotective brothers, just highschool drama, kinky daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanBaek_Feelings/pseuds/ChanBaek_Feelings
Summary: Just another Formula 1 highschool AU. With the beauty and ugliness of highschool, they are all just droks in love.A lot of chaos and dorkiness, all what the older boys want is just some peace and quiet. Only the younger boys are definitely not planning on calming down any time soon.It is basically just drama and drama.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Man, I hate highschool (Formula 1 highschool au)

Lando his eyes were red, his nose was stuffed. Lando felt like his legs were burning off, as his lungs felt like they were on fire. Lando clutched his backpack tightly to his chest, as he strolled quickly down the empty halls. Wiping his teary stained cheeks aggressively. No one could see him like this, not even his best friends. Lando his breath was unsteady and he felt like he could fell down any moment now. Lando had held his head up high for three entire periods since Lando got the bad news. But after Math class Lando was the first one to leave Mr. Wolf's class, he couldn't be strong anymore. Lando thanked god that no one was in the empty halls at the back entrance of his school or noticed his watery eyes throughout the whole three hours. His friends just joked with him as they always did and have done. Giving him a simple glance of suspicion if they saw Lando rush out of the classroom, but not giving it much second thought. Only Lando couldn't bring up the same level of enthusiasm as the rest of his friends today. Lando was broken on the inside, ever since George had said those three words to him. Those three little words grabbed Lando his heart tightly and ripped it out of his chest aggressively. 

_"We're done, Lando"_

George had said that to Lando, the second he saw the younger male walk up to him at the parking lot. Not wanting to wait any longer than necessary, not even letting Lando say _hello_ first. George saw it as ripping a band ait off a heald wound. Not knowing it would leave a perfectly fresh one behind, on an already damaged and broken mind. Lando stood there with his racing bicycle still at his hands and his helmet still on top of his flushed damp shower head. Lando had just grinned at those words at first, looking a little uncomfortable. Thinking that George was pulling another joke with him, as George had done that many times before. It was only after George faced Lando with a serious expression, that Lando knew George was serious. The playful grin on Lando his lips disappeared and he looked wide-eyed at his ~~boyfriend~~ ex-boyfriend. Tears quickly forming in Lando his eyes, his mouth opening to say something to George. Only to get no noise coming out from his mouth in return, he just stood there shaking. Literally not knowing how to act, as he felt his whole world shatter around him. This couldn't be true, Lando his heart dropped in his stomach. George simply sighed and stared at his shoes, feeling a mix of quilt and irritation built up in himself. "Look, I am sorry okay. We just don't work out, I am sorry. I thought we could, but...we just don't add up Lando. This is for the best" that was all George had said before abruptly turning on his heels and marching into school. Lando was left behind speechless, as he felt his mind race. Anxiety filling Lando his nerves. His tears almost streaming down his flushed cheeks, but Lando didn't let them out. He just watched George walk away until he was out of sight, overwhelmed. George didn't turn back for even a second, no second glances, nothing. No tears, no expression coming from his face. That was the part that hurt Lando maybe even the most. It was the fact that George just simply _didn't care._

Lando cried hysterically as he slopped down against the wall, as he had run through the back exit doors of his school. Lando his sobs were loud, as he inhaled short breaths of the foggy air. Lando his mind was racing as he threw his backpack next to him, staring up at the empty football field in front of him. Lando felt his anxiety calm down as he watched the football field, it always had helped him calm down. The way the grass was perfectly green, while the fog was just not thick enough so that you could see through it. Lando his tears felt down silently on his cheeks, as he watched the birds fight over a piece of bread. Lando smiled trembling, while he closed his eyes for a second. Resting his head against the cold bricks, as Lando had placed himself behind the dumpster. Being sure he was totally invisible for anyone to see, he was not in the mood for anyone right now. He even considered to just skip the rest of the day and spend his time here, overthinking. Lando knew he shouldn't be there but just couldn't resist. This is where George and he had their first kiss. They were both so small and nervous back then. Lando smiled as he thinks back at those days, how could George just leave him after _2 years._ Wasn't he _enough_ for George? Lando knew they had a couple of fights, but no recent ones. It made Lando itch, as he knew that nothing would lead to a proper answer to why it actually had ended. They had a perfect, almost fairytale relationship, or was that just Lando his perspective? _Fuck_ here he goes again, Lando thought. 

Because that was what Lando was doing, overthinking everything. Lando frowned as he slowly opened his eyes slowly again. Just to notice that even the little birds on the football field had left him. Lando didn't want to think about the questions rushing through his anxiety mind. But he couldn't help but wonder. _Why_ did George break up with him? Did he do something wrong? Was it something he had said or had done? Lando thought that everything was going perfectly fine? They were even going to go for prom king's together this prom, Lando was sure that they would've won. Well, Lando was also sure that was off the list of things he needed to worry about. only to be replaced with new things he could cry and worry over all day. Lando sobbed as he felt himself being pulled in a dark hole, he swore never to feel or see again. _Panic_ , that was the first thing that came to his mind. He _couldn't_ go back to that place, it would be the end of him. He just couldn't, he wouldn't have the strength to pull himself out again. Lando could barely do it last time...and that time George was still around. Lando groaned as he softly smacked his head against the cold bricks. Lando knew he couldn't think like that anymore, George was gone and not his anymore. As Lando came to realize that, he felt his heart even sink more. _George wasn't his anymore_ , not now and not ever again. Maybe one day he would get another partner, that thought made Lando scream. Lando glanced up at the football field and only could think of one thing to relieve all his stress, _scream._ Just like his therapist had advised him _._

Lando screamed his lungs out until he felt his throat become sore and his lungs yet again on fire. Not caring if anyone would hear, he just needed to let it all out. Or he was sure he was going to explode. Lando his tears were still streaming down his face at a rapid pace when Lando was done screaming his just broke down and sobbed in his hands. God this was all one big fucking nightmare. Suddenly Lando heard a low chuckle beside him, Lando quickly snapped his head to the side and his cheeks turned red embarrassed. _fuck,_ someone saw. And not just someone but the handsome Spanish Junior Carlos Sainz jr. the ex of the famous _fuckboy_ Nico Hulkenberg. They were the famous and popular love birds everyone knew about, but they had broken up a few weeks back. Carlos had accused Nico of cheating on him, _again_. So they broke up, Lando felt bad. Not for Carlos, but for himself. Even Carlos didn't make such a big deal about his break up and look at him, Lando had thought. He is just bawling like a _big baby_ , god he _hates_ himself. The younger sophomore blushed red embarrassed as he scrambled onto his feet rather quickly. Carlos was the one to speak first, as he leaned against the dumpster looking at Lando with an amused grin. "Hola Hermano, having a hard day? or do you scream behind the dumpster every day?" Lando didn't answer as he looked shocked at the Spaniard, honestly not knowing how to act. As the whole situation had surprised and overwhelmed Lando a bit. Carlos rolled his eyes at the flushed boy with a chuckle and reached over to grab the backpack, that was laying at the end of Carlos his feet where Lando had thrown it to earlier. "Here take it, before you run off and I need to bring it to your boyfriend" Laughed Carlos, making Lando tremble insecure. Why was Carlos here? Why was he talking to Lando? why was he so nice to Lando? 

Lando was embarrassed, embarrassed about the fact that someone found out his secret place. No one was supposed to know, especially not the hot popular Spaniard. Who is on the damn football team, Lando grumbled as George came through his mind the second Carlos had mentioned him. What if Carlos would tell everyone about this? That would make Lando a total creep! And god he couldn't use that right now at all. Carlos saw Lando his reaction as he mentioned Geroge, making Carlos snort again. Carlos had raised his eyebrows and laughed a little too loud, to Lando his liking. "So no boyfriend anymore, I guess...Lando Norris is it, right?" Lando balled his fist as he wiped his tears away aggressively. Lando _wasn't_ in the mood for a sassy attention seeker, like Carlos. Lando pulled his mouth up in a tight line, as he saw the amused Spaniard. Lando stepped forward and yanked his backpack out of Carlos his big hands. "Just fuck off" hissed Lando angrily as he walked around Carlos with a frustrated glare. Bumping Carlos his shoulder on purpose, as he stormed into the school again. Lando needed to get away from Carlos, right now. Even if that meant facing the horrible people of his fucking high school, he was escaping from. Carlos watched amused as he saw the sophomore storm off angrily, Carlos bit his lip as he also walked back into the school. ignoring the glances Nico his stupid noisy friends gave them, Carlos just held his head up high and started towards his class. Ignoring Daniel and Sergio completely. Passing them with a small smirk and a seductive swing with his hips. Not caring about what they had to say to him. 

It was no coincidence that Carlos had found Lando there, screaming and sobbing behind the dumpster. He had seen the whole scene of him and George display earlier this morning and wanted to know if the younger male was okay. Especially since Lando looked so panicked and sad, Carlos just wanted to help. Well, he wanted to do that and to make Nico jealous. And Carlos had found the perfect person to do that with. A broken boy, who wanted nothing more than to be accepted and loved the way he is. A broken boy Carlos needed to fix, a broken boy he _wanted_ to fix. "What are you smiling about, idiot" Laughed Max as Carlos sat down next to him in Mr. Binotto his Italian class. Carlos smirked up at one of his best friends and whispered with a grin, as he grabbed his books from his back bag. "I found the one, Max. I found the perfect broken desperate boy, to make Nico jealous with" Max laughed a little too loud and they got an angry warning glare from Mr. Biontto. Max nudged his friend and said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "You are so bad, Chili" making Carlos look up at him proudly, before giving him just a simple wink as he focused back on the board as Mr. Binotto started to talk about the homework from last week, that everyone had _forgotten_ to make. the class groaned and Max let his head drop on his table groaning. "Fuck, if I am not going to pass this fucking class my dad will skin me alive" Carlos rolled his eyes and smiled as he patted Max his back, knowing damn well that he was also dead if his way to protective brother Fernando found out he failed he would face the same destiny as Max. "At least we will die together" laughed Carlos, making max look up at him with an amused glance, nodding with a grin as the rest of the class continued complaining about the hard homework assignment Mr. Binotto had assigned. 

* * *

Kevin hated high school, but with _hate_ I mean. Hating it so much, he would cut off his limbs to just be dismissed. Kevin hated everything about his school, where he had been transferred to two years ago. He hated the snarky snakes on this school, it was all just a fucking joke to him. Why did his dad have to transfer back to America? Why couldn't they just stay in Denmark, where they had everything. Their home, their family, their friends, their jobs. Kevin hated his dad for putting him through all of this, he hated his dad because he forced Kevin to go to a public school he hated. He just wanted to go home, lay in his bed, and never get up again. For the love of God, he would rather work in a god damn factory then stay at this fucking school. Kevin walked through the halls, with a grumpy expression. Basically glaring at everyone who walked past him, his empty backpack slouching lazily over his shoulders. Kevin looked around and observed. Kevin liked to observe, it was something he did enjoy at this school. Looking at how people would fuck up their entire day stressing about bullshit, it made Kevin grin amused. He sighed irritated as he saw lewis wait for Nico at his locker, with Sebastian at his side while they laughed loudly about Romain his ridiculous new haircut. Kevin hated those three guys; Lewis Hamilton, Nico Rosberg, and Sebastian Vettel. They acted like they owned the place, the three of them being the most popular football players in the field and school. Everyone hated them but were all secretly jealous of their social status. Everyone at this school, except Kevin would attempt murder to even just date one of the ' _épic trio'_ as they referred themselves to. But Kevin knew the truth, they were already dating. Kevin found that out with his observing, Nico and Lewis were in a relationship. well, one day they are and the next day they weren't, meanwhile Sebastian is dating that older Senior. Who is a total creep, by the way. Well in Kevin his opinion, he was a creep. Always judging silently, as he scared everything and everyone away. Kimi Raikonnen was his name. Yes, that cold finish boy. The two were from totally different stands. Sebastian was popular, handsome, and liked to joke around with people. Meanwhile, Kimi liked the quiet, reading alone in the libraries, and going home the second school was over. Maybe that was what Sebastian liked about Kimi, _the quiet._ No one knew those two were dating. Just because people were too busy focusing on themselves' and their pathetic lives. 

Kevin felt a nasty feeling creep upon him, as he walked past the group of Juniors. None of the two paying attention to Kevin, which he was grateful for. It was the fact that he wasn't with anyone, that was what he felt. Kevin didn't have any friends to laugh with, I mean he had Marcus. The other exchange student from Sweden. Who came around the same time to this hell hole as he did, that was the only reason they hung out. Because they were both new, but soon Kevin discovered that Marcus was more social then he was and they parted their ways. Marcus had more friends then just Kevin and he hung out more with his new friends than with Kevin. It made Kevin feel something he didn't want to feel, it made him _upset._ Sure Kevin wasn't the nicest person on earth, but that didn't mean he couldn't have any friends right? He wasn't one of the most popular kids or the funniest one or even the most handsome one. But still, why couldn't he just have _one_ good friend? With who he could share everything with? His insecurities, his hobby's, his crushes...Another thing Kevin hated, crushes. He thought it was just a waste of his time. It would always end the same, fighting, with a broken heart. At the end not even being able to stand each other. No, he didn't need that kind of energy. Kevin was a loner and he was somewhat okay with it. 

It all just didn't make sense to him, why would you put a bunch of mean kids in a place, to force them to do things they don't want to do? That is just asking for trouble, and then acting surprised if one of those idiots get sassy and has a big mouth. Kevin just sighed tiredly at that thought as he made his way towards the cafeteria since the lunch bell had just rung. He was finally dismissed from Mr. Steiner his PE drill, it wasn't even gym anymore. It had literally turned into a military camp. Kevin was lucky today, he wasn't the one being focused on. Mr. Steiner had more his eyes on the younger boys Charles Leclerc and Pierre Gasly, who were talking to each other the whole lesson. Those two dumb kids were forced to run twenty laps around the field, both drenched in sweat the second they had finished their punishment. Kevin just snorted at that thought, as he grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and sat down at an empty table in the far left corner of the busy cafeteria. All Kevin wanted to do was read something and get going with his day, but some people had other ideas.

"Magnussen! Thank god you are here today, who else would I have picked on" grinned Nico Hülkenberg. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed for a second as he glared at the taller male, who had just sat down on the opposite side of the lunch table where Kevis sat alone. Nico smiled brightly at Kevin, only the glance in his eyes wasn't friendly at all. It was an amused evil glance, making Kevin tremble in anger. God, where would Kevin start in explaining how much he _hated_ Nico. Nico Hulkenberg, the person Kevin hated the most on this damn school. Nico had always picked on Kevin, the second Kevin came to this school he had been Nico his target. Why? Kevin didn't even know why.

Nico had tormented Kevin almost every day since Kevin had joined their lame highschool. Well, Nico continued until Kevin had snapped. The things Nico did to Kevin varied from worse to cruel. At first, Kevin tried to ignore the actions Nico pulled on him, but after a while, Kevin was fed up with that whole situation. Stealing Kevin his daily clothes after the gym, forcing him to go a whole school day in his nasty sports clothes. To humiliating him in front of the entire school because of Kevin his ‘undying love' for his mom, Nico had found that out after translating the messages on Kevin his phone. But Kevin wasn't some weak wuss, who lets Nico get away with that kind of shit. So Kevin fought back and on even nastier ways.

From telling Carlos all kinds of fake rumors, so that would lead to him breaking up with Nico. To putting itching powder in Nico his daily pants, after his soccer practice. So that he would have a nice comfortable trip home, on his tacky motorcycle. The two grew closer together in the most hateful way. You could say they were each others absolute archenemies, at this point. Fighting with each other every opportunity they got, making the teachers go literally crazy over them. They even put them in different classes to avoid the constant fighting, which was as well physically as mentally. One time Kevin and Nico had gotten almost suspended after they had fought each other until they both had bled, in Mrs. Williams her history class. So you could pretty much say that Kevin hated Nico, yeah. Kevin hated Nico even more then he hated his school. 

Kevin sighed and closed his book, wanting to put it back in his backpack ready to leave. Not being in the mood for a stupid fight with the most despicable dick of the whole school. Who just wants attention. Nico chuckled lowly and raised his eyebrows suspiciously as he quickly snatched Kevin his novel away from underneath him, making Kevin sigh irritated. Kevin needed to take a couple of deep breaths to prevent him from lashing out to the German. Kevin then sat back down and simply glared at Nico, knowing fighting him for his book would be useless. Because Nico is taller and stronger then him, Kevin felt his heart race. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as he shot a few death glares to the latter male.

”Oh dear, not even an hello? Well I thought we were better friends then that, well I guess you don’t need your book back then. What were you reading anyway? Some stupid roman your mommy gave you?” Teased Nico, Kevin as Nico tilted his head to the side and grinned devilish. Kevin balled his fists and looked at the German in pure ragde his teeth clenched. Nico knew that bringing up Kevin his mom in an Fight was over shredding a thick line. “Give it back, asshole” Growled Kevin as he saw that Nico his friends were slowly approaching the two fighting males, laughing amused. Kevin just prayed that they weren’t going to join this in whole situation, to torment Kevin even more. Because Kevin knew if Daniel and Sergio would join them, Nico would never give his book back. Kevin then put his focus back on the smirking Junior. 

All Kevin wanted on this shitty day was just silence and peace, even that couldn’t happen without trouble in this fucking school. “What is the magic word?” Laughed Nico as he raised his eyebrows and his lips were formed in a small smirk. Kevin trembled in anger as veins popped up on his forehead in anger. “Fuck you, Nico. Or do I need to repeat it in German? Because your fucking low IQ can’t get it. Just give the damn book to me and go back to your pathetic friends. I am sure they miss their little bitch” Spat Kevin out angrily, making Nico laugh loudly. Kevin was done swallowing Nico his shit. Nico tutted his lips whole, swinging Kevin his book in front of Kevin his nose. Kevin was now at the edge of punishing Nico in his stupid horrible face. Punching out each and every teeth of the male, Kevin closed his eyes for a second to make his itching hands stop. Only Kevin knew if they actually got in a fight, it would be the end of both of their school careers and he didn’t want to meet the end of his dad’s belt because of Nico his stupid actions. “Magic word, Kev” Spoke Nico again teasingly, as he was now fully aware that now most of the students were watching the situation, hoping for another entertaining fight.

Kevin felt his cheeks flush red, as he saw every student stop their conversation to look at him. Kevin didn’t know if his cheeks were red because of humiliation or anger, probably a combination of both. He even saw that Carlos had stopped with his busy conversation with Max and Charles And was watching them with raised eyebrows. Kevin swore he could spot an glance of jealousy in Carlos his hazel brown eyes. That made Kevin snort, why would Carlos be jealous? Or even a better question, of what would Carlos be jealous of? That Nico was talking to Kevin or maybe that Nico was laughing and teasing me? But Carlos probably didn’t understand that Nico Is teasing me differently then he probably used to tease Carlos. “Or—should I maybe read a bit out of your beloved book, Mmh? So that everyone could hear what kind of book your mommy made you read!” Laughed Nico as he started to stand up and smirk at the rest of the students, while slowly opening Kevin his novel. Everyone watched in anticipation.

Kevin trembled in anger, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He just couldn’t under press his feelings anymore, Nico had yet again past Kevin his boundaries. Kevin grabbed his water bottle and took a few big steps towards the German, that action made a couple students gasped shocked. Not expecting that Kevin would actually not let himself get bullied but such a low life. In the distance he could hear Daniel laugh with Sebastian and Lewis, about Kevin. Nico smirked at him and wiggled his eyebrows as he shared a glance with Sergio, both of the chuckling loudly. “Oh, look at that! I made him angry, oh no! Kevin please don’t call your mommy on me, I am scared!” Laughed Nico loudly, as he mimicked a scared expressing on his face. Kevin could see everyone in the cafeteria watch with wide eyes, Carlos had taken a couple steps towards the situation. Not believing his eyes.

Kevin his grip around the water bottle had tighten and just when he was about to throw the water in Nico his face. Someone stopped him, the person forced himself between Nico and Kevin. The person turned to Nico with an sigh and said as he snatched the novel out of Nico his big hands, making Nico flinch surprised. “Real mature Nico, my god. What are you, two? Grow the fuck up, just let Kevin be. Now before you both get suspended, I would recommend you to leave Nico” It was silent for a couple seconds, Kevin didn’t know what had happend. His eyes were big in shock, who was this person and why was he standing up for Kevin? Kevin felt shame flow over him, he felt humiliated. He could’ve handled everything by himself perfectly fine. Nico his eyebrows furrowed in a tight line, glaring at the new male.

”Whatever, didn’t know Kevin had a baby sitter. Come on boys, let’s leave these wusses alone” Chuckled Nico as he rolled his eyes and glanced over at Kevin one last time, before walking over to Daniel, Lewis, Sergio and Sebastian. Nico swung his arm over Sergio his shoulder and they both started to laugh at Kevin and the other male. Kevin wanted to fall down the floor and die of humiliation. The rest of Nico his group were all looking at the male in front of Kevin with an disgusted look, before laughing at Kevin. “Go cry to mama, Magnussen” Shouted Daniel with an laugh as he walked away from the cafeteria, the rest of the group grinning loudly after him. He then jogged out of the cafeteria but not before leaving a wink behind for the younger Dutchman. Max, who was still standing with Carlos, blushed a deep shade of red as he went his eyes back to the floor with a small smile. As the group of Juniors and Seniors past the two sophomores, Nico glanced at Carlos. Only Carlos his jealous eyes were glued at Kevin his body, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to Nico. Kevin raised his eyebrows as the popular boys walked out of the cafeteria.

It was yet again silent, everyone glancing at the older boy. Who was still turned with his back towards Kevin, everyone stared at him in awe. Kevin glared at him. Wanting to let the other one know that he only brought more humiliation to the whole situation and that Kevin could’ve handled it himself perfectly fine. Kevin grumbled and ticked the man aggressively on the shoulder, the male turned around with an confused look. The male was slightly taller then Kevin, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t the prettiest man Kevin had ever seen, but also not the most ugliest one too. The male smiled softly at the angered Kevin. “What the fuck, dude! I could’ve handled it myself, now I am only to get more picked on and not only by Nico—but by his whole stupid fucking group to! Thank you a lot jackass, ugh!” Shouted Kevin as the male just smiled at him. Kevin lifted his eyebrows in confusion, why was this creepy male still standing here? And why was he smiling?

”Your Welcome, I am Romain. Romain Grosjean. I thought you could maybe use a hand, especially since it was the whole school against you. Sorry if I humiliated you, I was just trying to help” Laughed the boy as he ran a hand through his hair and smiled awkward. Kevin had still his fists balled and he quickly grabbed his book from Romain his hands and shoved it in his backpack. He then turned around in his heels and marched out of the cafeteria, while muttering loudly. “You’re such an creep, I don’t need help and especially not from you!” Yelled Kevin as he ignored all the glances and giggles that was heard in the cafeteria. Tears were brimming in Kevin his eyes, but he couldn’t cry. No no, not here. Not where the whole school could see him cry, he needed somewhere silent. Kevin didn’t hesitate and quickly walked through the not all to busy school hall, straight to the toilets.

Kevin ignored all the laughs and pointed fingers yet again, at this moment Kevin his lip was trembling. All the emotions wanting to come out, But Kevin wouldn’t let it. When Kevin reached the disgusted school toilets on the first floor he made sure that it was empty at first. Before taking the stall the most furthest away from the door, locking himself in it and slouching down on the toilet. That was it, that was Kevin his que to start crying. Putting his backpack trembling down on the floor and he then cried uncontrollably in his hands, bawling his eyes out silently. Why would it always happen to him? What does Nico want from him? Why did someone finally out of nowhere stand up for him? What a bunch of shit, it was all just fucking shit. Kevin let out an shaking breath as he rested his head against the cool wall. Tears still streaming silently down his face, Kevin felt miserable and all Kevin wanted to do was die.

Trying to forget the humiliating experience he was forced to go through today, that fucking Romain just made everything ten times worse. Now not only Nico, but the whole school was going to make fun of him. Kevin wasn’t going to let this one slip, he wasn’t going to let Nico get away with this. Kevin took a deep breath and wiped his tears away, getting himself back together. Getting ready to plot Nico his cruel cruel revenge, that would take Nico down a peg or two. But all Kevin wanted to do right now was just go home and call it a day. Just as Kevin started to get a little calmed down their was a nock heard on his bathroom stall, startling Kevin to the max. Kevin rolled his eyes as he reached for his racing heart, quickly following with an angry huff. “Yo, dude—are you okay? I heard someone cry in here, can I help you? I’m Jenson Button, a Senior and maybe you could use some help? Want some water or anything” sounded a concerned voice from the other side of the metal door. 

kevin rolled his eyes again and huffed, he knew exactly who Jenson Button was. Jenson was an Senior, who was dating Carlos his older brother Fernando. Fernando, who was the most handsome Spaniard of the seniors. But also one of the most biggest dicks, besides Nico, in the world. Jenson was the captain of the debate team and this school their pride and joy. Only Jenson wasn’t a nerd or something, he was pretty cool. Jenson was just smart and decided to make a future on this school. Jenson was friends with Sebastian, Lewis and Mark. The what more popular kids, so that made him popular to. Kevin should hate him just because of that, but Jenson was particularly hard to hate. He was just so—nice. Not only to Kevin, but to literally everyone. Only Kevin knew him from something different, then from school. Jenson was also Stoffel his older step brother. Stoffel was an old friend of Kevin and they would still say something nice about each other, but that was about it. The contact had fated and that was okay. Kevin doubted for a second if he should let Jenson help him or not. I mean Kevin could trust him, right? It wasn’t like Jenson didn’t help Kevin before.

Kevin hesitated for a second but eventually turned around the lock of the squeaky door and pushed the stall door slightly open. Only exposing his face and upper body. Jenson appeared in his eyesight, the concerned Jenson who was leaning against the stall frame. Jenson his eyes formed an concerned and confused glance as he saw Kevin. Kevin smiled weakly as he made his way out of the stall. “Hey—I am okay. Thank you” and with that Kevin his plan was to get out of the bathroom as quick as possible and to literally run home. Only Jenson stopped him, with stopping Kevin firmly by the arm and stopping him. After that Jenson crossed his arms and glanced still concerned at the embarrassed younger male. Kevin just stood their awkwardly, smiling weakly as he paced on his feet. “Just wait for a second, I am not so sure you are okay. Do you want to talk about it? I am sure you remember me, I am Stoff his older brother”

kevin smiled at Jenson, that was right. Kevin had forgotten that, in the house were Stoffel and Jenson grew up in their were no ‘ _step_ ’ brothers. They were just brothers, that must be nice. To have such an nice loving family, who cares for each other even though they weren’t blood related. Kevin couldn’t relate, it was absolutely different at Kevin his house the total opposite. At Kevin his house no one could stand each other and they would always argue, especially Kevin and his dad. But still Kevin was grateful for his dad, great full that he didn’t have a father like Max Verstappen did. The poor boy his father destroyed Max and degraded Max to the bone. It made Kevin kind of jealous, not of the situation of Max. Hell no, but the situation were Stoffel and Jenson lived in. He was jealous of that. Kevin smiled shyly at Jenson and said with a nod as he scratched the back of his neck.

”I-I remember you, hi Jenson. I really don’t want to talk about it, so if you don’t mind. I will just go, say hi to Stoff from me”

”Nonsense! I want to know, Kevin I want to help you. What about you come eat dinner with us tonight? You can catch up with Stoff and everything, is that an good idea?”

kevin smiled awkward, not wanting to be rude and decline the nice offer. So he put on his fake smile and did the only logical thing, even though his gut just wanted to go home and cry all night. “Sure, why not” Jenson smiled warmly at Kevin and said as he swung his arm over Kevin his still trembling shoulder. “Great! We are eating mac and cheese, you like that? What a stupid question, everyone likes mac and cheese. Oh yeah, I hope you don’t mind but my boyfriend is coming to!” 

Fuck, where did Kevin het himself into?! Kevin just let out an awkward laugh, now wanting to decline the offer even more. Him and Fernando in one room? Oh god no, that was going to be horror. Both of the two not being being able to stand one and other, but it was to late to decline now. So all Kevin could do was nod, smile and go along. Kevin felt nauseous the whole way through the school halls, as Jenson just kept talking and talking. So now and then greeting some people, while Kevin was miserable. _God, this was going to be a long long night_. Thought Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Welcome to the first chapter of my book. It can be messy since I want to put too many ideas in this fic.  
> There can be some grammar mistakes since I am not English. But I hope you enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is literally my first story on here, but I needed to upgrade sometime. Don't expect to much of it, I am not English so their can be grammer mistakes. I will try to update often, hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
